The objective is to develop a physical model of calcium absorption in human subjects and to measure through kinetic analysis bone formation and resorption rates. With these tools it will be possible to investigate factors that influence mineral storage and loss in demineralizing bone diseases. Studies to date indicate that oral administration of phosphate can induce a positive calcium balance in patients with osteoporosis.